Many consumer fluids are sold in plastic jugs, which are typically made of a recyclable plastic. Most jugs, for instance milk jugs or bleach jugs, are typically made from Type 2 HDPE plastic. For the purpose of the discussion the term, "jug", refers to bottles with integral, closed loop handles which are made of a recyclable plastic. The term, "consumer", in this discussion refers to the person who uses the contents of the jug and then returns the jug for recycling.
It is a common and encouraged practice to recycle plastic jugs. This practice requires storage, transport, and return of the jugs. There are two primary channels for recycling jugs, recycling centers and curbside pickup. When returning jugs to a recycling center, the consumer is required to carry the jugs from the home to the center. This typically requires use of an automobile or similar mode of transportation. When using curbside pickup for recycling jugs, the consumer is typically required to sort recyclables and then carry them to the curb where a recycling agent will pickup the jugs. In some cases the recycling agent is required to sort the recyclables.
An unfortunate characteristic of the jugs is that they typically occupy a large volume, which places certain constraints on their handling. Additionally, empty jug are very light-weight and slippery. As a result, it is extremely difficult handling several jugs at one time.
The most common method for handling jugs is using a larger holding container. Large plastic garbage bags or large bins are frequently used. However, these mechanisms are typically cumbersome, since such containers require much floor space themselves, are awkward to carry, are difficult to transport in most automobiles, and do not hold many jugs. Another problem with recycling containers is that they do not tend to keep the jugs upright and any residue in the jugs can leak into the container. Also, the container itself requires additional transport once the jugs have been disposed of.
Another method for handling jugs would be to use a strap similar to that embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,286 to Muscanelli (1987). Such a flat strap has openings used to accept the neck of a bottle. Although this method may be adequate for refundable soft drink bottles, it is not effective for jugs due to the variability in jug sizes and neck diameters, the absence of a neck flange, and additional work required to remove the jugs from the strap. Indeed, it is doubtful that this method has ever been reduced to practice.